everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Airmid Valerian
Airmid Valerian [he/him or they/them] is the next physician of Death in Godfather Death. A future doctor in possibly every way, Airmid is an embodiment the principles of science and medicine. Enthusiastic and ambitious to a fault, they are here to succeed and reach whatever potential they can, help however many people they are – no matter the costs. Character Personality First impressions, Airmid Valerian is the eccentric scientist who is never quite able to be still. He's always full to the brim with innovative ideas and scientific facts, and is prone to constant rambling and info-dumping. When Airmid talks, he always brings up the knowledgeable database of information he carries around in his mind, and augments that with his strong opinions - opinions on how he wants the medical industry to be reformed, opinions on how incredible life and the living world is, even opinions on things that seem very minor. He is passionate and driven, fueled by the things he loves - science, life, their role as a physician and all the fascinating nuances of human experiences that come along with that. Honoured to exist in this world and to have marvellous opportunities presented to him, Airmid believes that the best use of his life is to live life. To study so that he can serve other people, so that he can save lives, so that he can make this world a better place for other people to live. It is this belief that drives his motivation and ambition and general determination. So vehemently does he encompass this belief, that he has become an overachiever in everything he adores. As a result, Airmid's good at latching onto obsessions, and surrounds himself with things he cares about. He spends countless hours reading up on new medical discoveries, he surrounds his room and living area with comfort items, such as candles. Once again, I must reiterate: Airmid Valerian seemingly cannot shut up. He talks about his interests in great detail, down to the most obscure of facts. Such things led itself in a tendency to hoard: you will see candles, fire-starting items, books, potted plants, so many things that he has learnt to collect and love. Never will less than half a dozen lighters will be present on his body, never will Airmid Valerian not make reference to the things he cares about in casual conversation, even if others are unable to discern what he's referencing. And unfortunately, because Airmid's interests have all been typically "academic" - scientific papers, history of medical studies -, he commonly gets dubbed as "pretentious". Do note that Airmid Valerian does not want to be seen as pretentious or a "try-hard know-it-all". Although he can over-judge his own abilities, Airmid never undermines the abilities of others. He knows, factually, that he's not better than anyone, and factually, that he has never "deserved" any better than anyone else. Truth of the matter is just Airmid Valerian cares a lot about a lot of stuff, and wants to share his fascination for the world with others. A scientist and a physician should care about spreading truth. Airmid Valerian is blunt. He speaks his mind, even at the expense of sounding rude. Insistent on elaborating all their thoughts and opinions, Airmid aims to make himself clear and articulate. Being Death's physician means being at the forefront of attention when it comes to medicine. He understands that this role means that his voice will be heard. What Airmid wants from there is to make sure that he is being understood. However, despite the love for knowledge, despite the love for life, despite his genuine care for the well-being of humanity, Airmid Valerian is still young and still in the process of learning how to be the best physician he can. There are things that he struggles on that he is attempting to improve. One of them is his difficulty in picking up on emotional cues. Given that he's so blunt and truthful in the things he says and his beliefs, then add the fact that Airmid expresses his emotions outwardly mostly through his hands (flailing, clenching into fists), rather than his face, Airmid has a tendency to forget that not everyone behaves in this same way. Social dignity can sometimes be lost on him, and frankly, Airmid Valerian doesn't care. If social rules get in the way of him dispelling misinformation, if social rules get in the way of people getting the care that they need, then what is the purpose of "politeness"? Above everything, sometimes even truth, Airmid Valerian values effort. He values diligence, and he values the ability to recognise that you care about something, and push towards it. To become Godfather Death's physician is a selective honour, to have this position in life to make a difference is something Airmid Valerian cherishes. He wants to hold onto this for as long as he can, and have his work and his memory venerated among the annals of history. The path to success in his eyes is only lit by the candles of hard work. Appearance Airmid is white, Germanic, with pale skin. They have a very strong face, with a square-ish chin/jawline and a well-defined aquiline nose. Their hair is a dirty blonde, which usually hangs free, or in a loose ponytail or bun. Eyes are green – and usually wide and inquisitive. Hobbies & Interests Science: specifically Biomedical Nothing defines the way that Airmid Valerian treats the world as accurately and precisely as science does. As a scientist, as a science enthusiast, Airmid Valerian views the world in a sharp scientific lens. He is a strong believer in logical thought, believing it can overcome any problem. Being scientifically-minded also means that you must be willing to change your worldwide with new information. His way of speech is excessively scientific. It's not an intentional thing, and certainly it's not to sound smart. It just shows how he perceives and understands the world he exists in. To Airmid, science is not merely an intellectual challenge. It's a way of paying homage to the universe that they live in, and the beauty of that universe. Airmid thinks that life itself is incredible - whether it be people or plants or even bacteria. What better way to show that you love life, than to appreciate and elucidate the mysteries of it? And what better way to help life, than to understand it, and then how to support the world in the future? Due to this interest, Airmid is naturally argumentative and fond of debate. His scientific mind quickly brings up points to back up their beliefs with substantial reasoning and evidence. But pair that with his lofty idea of "human intellect overcoming anything", and you will find that Airmid is stubborn and arrogant, often believing himself to be in the right. Although this is often the case, he feels easily ashamed and embarrassed to find himself in the wrong (though he makes the effort to apologise and correct himself). Additionally, a scientific view of the world leds to adaptability and flexibility. With his obsession for "going down in history", Airmid is earnest to succeed. He believes that those who succeed aren't the smartest of the strongest, but those who adapt the most easily. Airmid Valerian grabs opportunities with both hands -- if there's a way of changing his plans for the better, he'd take it. Aside from the enthusiasm Airmid has for scientific thought, this boy actually does science. Airmid is currently working at a university local to Ever After at a lab, to gain experience as they already past-exceeded the scientific workload of Ever After High. Here are some things that Airmid has done in it: *They help contribute to a world-wide effort to sequence the entire Fairy Genome, known as the Pixie Genome Project. From their diary, we can deduce that they mainly help by doing spectroscopy. **According to their diary, Airmid was part of the group that invented a new method of centrifugation. *He has gotten his name on papers (though not yet as a first or second author), and has given a ReadTalk (TedTalks). Candles, Fire, Explosions, and the likes In the story of Godfather Death, life and light are intrinsically connected. As someone who is obsessed with the former – obsessed with living, obsessed with achievement, obsessed in enjoying this world that they were born in –, it is of no surprise that Airmid is as obsessed with the latter. To a certain extent, Airmid is a pyromaniac. He carries several lighters on hand with him (no less than half a dozen), and even a few safety matchboxes. He stims using lighters, by striking them and watching the flame go on and off, which you can observe when he's particularly uptight or nervous. Extending on from that, Airmid too has a fondness for other forms of combustion in general, and would say that his favourite type of fireworks would be Roman Candles. Philanthropy It's safe to say that the image Airmid Valerian has of himself in his head is of a hero. It is not a sharp sword that he is armed with, but sharp wits, and the only punches he would throw successfully would be verbal quips. But like a hero, Airmid works for the people. As a future physician, Airmid has a natural inclining towards helping people. An advocate for people's welfare, for universal healthcare, Airmid Valerian volunteers out in the community and also makes donations for charitable causes. Other *Airmid's favourite music genre is death metal, which was chosen for the pun. *He knows how to play chess! This is a nod to the "Chess with Death" trope - a reaper cannot claim your soul if you beat them at chess. He's not particularly good at chess, so Airmid is well-aware that he's unlikely to win a chess match against a reaper. But hey, they cannot deny that they tried. *His ideals were highly, highly inspired by "The Age of Enlightenment", a European intellectual movement. This was chosen for the pun: En''light''enment. Fairy tale – Godfather Death How the Story Goes Wikipedia link How does Airmid come into it? For starters, please just have a good read of The Regrettable Accounts of Godfather Death because that explains a great deal of stuff that I can't be bothered to summarise here. *Death (Lanius Nightshade – that's his name, let's use it) usually takes his godchild under his wing, rather than simply being a godfather in the background. *Airmid's biological father happened to be the man with thirteen children and the luck of the draw at the time. Opinion On Destiny It's a nice destiny, they'd admit. It's nice to be a protagonist, it's nice to be hailed as a world-famous physician – the best, even. But as a famous musical said, nice is different than good. Airmid finds it fundamentally wrong to have a universal cure, and not to give it to anyone. The point of medicine is so everybody gets a chance in life, that everyone is not snuffed of their potential. In fact, what the physician does in the fairytale goes against the Hippocractic Oath – one of the basic ideas in medicine. To Airmid, the mere fact that reapers get to choose who lives or dies an elitist concept. It undermines both their field and the morals they hold dear. As for their destined death? It's less of the death itself, but the motive behind it. It's selfish to save a princess simply because you wish to marry her. After all, how is she more deserving of life than any other person? Additionally, Airmid thinks of their physician role as something fundamentally nepotic. It's only because Godfather Death gave the physician a herb that the physician could succeed – without it, he would be nowhere. Airmid knows that they want to make a change to this world, that they want to be a world-renown physician, and to deserve that title. There's something to be said for those people who constantly strive. And this physician is determined to go above and beyond the parameters of their destiny. For that reason, they align Rebel. Parallels *The physician was prideful and thought that he was capable of cheating Death. Likewise, Airmid has a certain arrogance to them, believing that they can be the one physician that goes down in known history. *Airmid has pyromania, finding comfort in a lit flame. This, and their subsequent obsession for candles and other sources of fire (even carrying several lighters with them to stim), stem from the idea that candles are literally their life. *Fire is often a source of light. **The premise of Airmid's entire personality was actually the Age of En''light''enment itself. **Likewise, in fanfiction, it's really common for Airmid to be compared/paralleled to sources of light. There's several instances in the Manhunt, if you look closely. *Airmid's determination to fulfill the Hippocrates Oath and do their best to cure anyone, no matter the costs, might be a subversion of the original physician, who only wanted to cure the people that his godfather wished him to, or those who were rich/powerful/otherwise beneficial towards him. **This stems from my own personal belief in the egalitarian nature of medicine, which Airmid represents strongly. *His interest in death metal music is a pun on death metal. Trivia *Airmid's name was derived from Airmid, the Irish goddess of healing, and Valerian, a poisonous plant. **This follows the physician naming scheme outlined in The Regrettable Accounts of Godfather Death: deity of healing or eminent historical doctor (first name), medicinal plant (surname). The scheme outlined in the fic is mostly a justification of my otherwise mediocre name choice. **Personally, I'm not hugely fond of this name, due to the nationalities/languages of the name not matching to cultural background and his story isn't made too clear. Had I named Airmid later in my OC-making career, he would be Asa Bayer. *His birthday is on November the 5th, which is conveniently Guy Fawkes Day/Bonfire Night. That makes them a Scorpio. *He has ASD, Autism Spectrum Disorder. **They like to stim using science toys, like the stuff you can find on ThinkGeek or something. *As revealed in Manhunt, Airmid wears fake/pre-tied ties. This is because he can never do up a tie without it being wonky, and that bothers him to bits. *In real-world terms, Airmid would be from Berlin, Germany. **This is a nod to the famous German pharmaceutical company, Bayer, which was founded in Berlin. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Godfather Death Category:Zena's OCs Category:Males Category:Transgender Category:German Category:Characters of the Month Category:Ship of the Month